You, Me, Us
by mebe1993
Summary: AU. Fitz's daughter is suffering from cancer when he meets Olivia. That's about all I got right now...
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just kind of came to me out of the blue and I decided to write it down. I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about it so let me know what you think. Do you think I should continue or not?**

"What Ellie has is a type of cancer known as Sarcoma. It is one of the more treatable cancers since it was discovered early." Fitz didn't hear much of what the doctor said after that. All he could think of was losing his little girl before her life even really began.

"How do we treat it?" He asked in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

"Well." The doctor began. "First we remove as much of the tumor as we can, then we administer radiation and chemotherapy to kill any cells that are left in her body."

"She's only 3. Can her body handle all of that?" He looked through the window in the doctor's office where was sitting. He watched Ellie playing with one the nurses completely unaware of how sick she was.

The doctor nodded. "Believe it or not the human body can withstand a lot, even at a young age. She will, however, become tired and may be in bit pain occasionally." Realizing that Fitz needed a minute to take everything in, he paused for a moment. "I have one question for you." When Fitz nodded he continued. "I know that Ellie is adopted so you may not know but..Does cancer run in her biological family's history?"

Fitz shook his head. "No. I don't know. I don't know much about her biological family."

"Okay." The doctor answered. "If you have no more questions." The room was silent for a moment so the doctor continued. "I am going to set up an appointment for her at the hospital. They can give you a little more information than I can and start her on a treatment plan."

* * *

It had been three months since that day but the memory of it was still fresh. Some days were better than others. Some mornings Ellie's green eyes were bright and she was full energy, but other times she was in so much pain that she could barely move. Those days were the worst. Those were the ones that scared him. Those days they would lay in bed and watch cartoons or he would read to her or tell her stories. He would rub her back to soothe her enough to go to sleep.

Heading down the hallway that he was all too familiar with at this point, Fitz called the elevator and waited. The doors opened and he pressed the number for the floor he needed to go to. The door was almost closed when it opened back up. "Sorry." The woman said as she got on the elevator and stood beside him. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled at her. "What floor?"

"Nine." She answered. The elevator began climbing. By the third floor there an awkward silence between the two. Fitz glanced over at the woman quickly and turned back to face the doors.

"I'm Fitz." He turned to look at her as they reached the fourth floor.

"Olivia." She smiled at him. She noticed the bag that he was holding. "You're a fan of Princess and the Frog?"

"What?" He asked then looked down at the bag in his hands. "Oh no." He chuckled. "This is my daughter's bag. Princess and the Frog isn't really my cup of tea."

"You're daughter's in the.." She drifted off not wanting to be too forward.

"Yeah. She's in the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Do you have a child here or?"

"No. I'm visiting my niece." It was silent again as the elevator approached the 8th floor and then the 9th. The doors opened and they walked out into the hallway. They turned to each not really sure what to day or do. Olivia looked into his eyes noticing how blue they were and how easily she could get lost in them.

"Well it was nice to meet you Olivia."

"You too Fitz." With that she was gone down the hallway opposite of the direction he was headed in. He watched as she disappeared out of his sight.

* * *

"Hey." He whispered as he opened the door mindful of Ellie who was sleeping.

"Hey."

"Thanks for sitting with her Gia."

"It's no problem Fitz." She answered setting her phone down.

"The doctor come?" He took his jacket off and put it in a chair along with the bag he had been carrying.

"Yeah but you weren't here so he said he would come back later." She watched him for a moment noticing the bags under his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Fitz." She said not believing him.

"I'm tired. I'm worried."

"I know things are tough right now. We're all scared for her, but she's strong. It might take some time but she'll get better."

He nodded and looked down and her body which was stretched out on a bed that was way to big for her. Before he knew it his eyes were watering and he was trying to keep the tears in. He felt a hand of his back. "Why don't you take a minute and get yourself together? If she wakes up and sees you like this it will just upset her." He looked at her one more time and turned for the door. He walked until he reached the chapel and took a seat in one of the pews. He sat there thinking.

Olivia was on her back to the elevator after offering to run and go get a couple things for her sister. As she was passing the chapel she noticed a man sitting alone. When she closer to the door she realized that it was Fitz. She was about to walk away when Fitz turned around and noticed her there. Unsure of what to say when she noticed his red eyes and wild hair, she made eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be here." She said nervous under his gaze.

"No. No it's okay. I just needed a moment but I need to get back." He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "My sister-in-law is probably wondering where I am."

"I know I don't know you but it's okay to take a moment for yourself. This, all of this, is stressful."

He nodded. "You sound like Gia." He chuckled but stopped when he noticed her confused expression. "My sister-in-law." He clarified.

"Maybe you should listen to her."

"You're right. You're both right. I just...I feel selfish."

She walked closer to him. "You shouldn't. You have to take care of yourself to be able to take care of your daughter. It's okay to cry or be angry and upset."

He thought about what she said for a moment. "Thank you." He looked down at her brown eyes. "This probably isn't the best first impression of someone."

"Actually my first impression of you was that you liked Princess and the Frog so."

He laugh a little. "Right." They were silent for a moment looking at each other.

"I have to go." She said breaking the silence. "I promised my sister I would go pick up some things for her and she hates when I take too long."

"Okay. Thank you for the advice."

"No problem." She said with a smile.

**Here it is. I don't really know much about cancer so I have turned to google but if at any point I get something wrong please let me know. I hope you liked it. Let me know. Until next time...**


	2. Hello, Hello

**So I'm about to pull a Shonda and you'll see what I mean as you read further into the chapter. It was actually my friend's idea so if you guys don't like it blame her not me. I'm kidding..she'll kill me for saying that. lol..That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first.**

**P.S. Ellie isn't going to die. Some of you were worried that I was going to kill her off but I'm not. She's going to be fine. You just have to be patient. :)**

FLASHBACK

"What if we just looked into adoption?" Mellie sat down on her side of the bed and turned to face Fitz.

"What?" Fitz closed looked up from his laptop and closed the screen.

"Adoption."

Fitz took a deep breath before he spoke. "You don't have to do this. I've already told you that."

"You want a baby Fitz. I know you do. You can say that you don't all you want but you're not happy. A baby will make you happy."

"Mellie."

"I'm trying to make things better. You haven't been happy since.." She hesitated for a moment. "You haven't been happy in a really long time."

"You know that's not the reason we are in the place we are in right now." He said. His frustration was evident in his voice. "You're right I do want children, but do you really think bringing a child into this environment is the best thing right now?" He gestured between the two of them.

"85% of the problems that we are having right now center around the fact that you want a child and I can't give you that. I am trying. I'm trying to give you what you want. Okay?" They were both quiet for a moment. When Fitz didn't say anything Mellie spoke. "I know I'm not your favorite person right now but you have to give me credit for something."

Fitz ran a hand down his face before sliding under the covers. He was tired of having this same conversation. "I'll call the adoption agency from work in the morning." Before she could say anything he turned off the light and closed his eyes, ending the conversation.

In the time spent waiting for the agency to let them know that a birth mother wanted to meet with them, Fitz began to warm up to the idea of adoption. While he and Mellie weren't ridiculously in love they could still make great parents, right? Although he had always envisioned having a child that looked just like him, he knew he could love a child that was not biologically his just the same.

Eventually the call came from the agency. A young girl, age 15, was expecting her baby in less than a month but had been unable to find a family that was a fit. After looking at the Grant file she was curious enough to meet them.

"This is her last chance to find a family so let's hope this goes well." The nicely dressed secretary told the couple as she led them to the room where the meeting would take place.

"What's wrong with her?" Mellie asked which earned a look from Fitz.

"Nothing's wrong with her." The lady answered, shocked by the question. "All the families so far just haven't been the right..fit." She finished as she opened the door for them. "You can sit here." She pointed at the sofa that sat against the wall. "She should be here in a few moments and then you can talk and ask each other any questions you might have, that sort of thing."

When Fitz and Mellie nodded she turned and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her. They stayed silent until they heard the door again. It opened and revealed a young girl with the most striking green eyes either of them had seen and blonde hair. "Hi" She said as she sat down rubbing a hand over her stomach.

After a lengthy conversation, the girl who they found out was named Sarah began to like them. "There's just one thing." She said nervously.

"What is that?" Fitz asked looking at Mellie and back at Sarah.

"Her father is black. And I'm only telling you this because the last couples didn't want her because she's going to be half black." Without giving them a chance to speak she stood. "I'll give you time to think about it. So I'm going to go. It was nice meeting you." She moved to the door, remarkably fast for someone who was eight months pregnant.

END FLASHBACK

"Red." Ellie answered in a voice that was much smaller than hers used to be.

"And what color is this?" Fitz held up another crayon.

"Green." She took it from him and began coloring the water on her picture.

"Green water?" She nodded. "Okay then." He laughed.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. "Hello Ms. Ellie. How are you today?"

"Good."

"Is it okay if I talk to your Dad for a moment?" He asked her and she nodded at him a small smile on her face.

"I'll be right back okay, ladybug." He kissed her head. He followed the doctor into the hall. "How is she?" He asked wanting to cut right to the chase.

"She is progressing." He said slowly.

"I feel like there's more than what you're telling me." He noticed the doctor's tone.

"She's not progressing as quickly as we would like."

"So what happens now?"

"We up her chemo."

"What are the odds that increasing her dose will work?"

"Considering the fact that she is responding to the chemo already, I say they are very high."

He nodded. "Okay then. When do we start?"

"Right now. After we give her a check-up we'll take her to her regular appointment." Once he was sure they were both on the same page he followed Fitz back into the hospital room.

After a routine check-up the doctor led them down to where they would have to administer her chemo. Even though they tried to make it as comfortable as possible the process still made both Ellie and Fitz nervous. "It won't be that bad ladybug." Fitz said trying to ease her fears as he rubbed her back. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, in response, he readjusted her on his lap.

"Is that my favorite girl?" Kelly one of the nurses said as she came around the corner. Her southern accent was thick. She appeared with a smile on her face, hoping to make the girl smile as well. She failed.

"She's nervous." Fitz answered for her.

"You don't have to be nervous sweetie. We've done this before, right?" She was still unable to get a response from the girl who had now wrapped her arm around Fitz's neck. Kelly rubbed Ellie's arm. When that didn't work either, she turned towards a cabinet that held everything that she would need for the process. "You're so pretty with those big ole beautiful eyes and we can't even see them if your hiding behind Daddy."

Fitz signaled to Kelly that he needed a minute before they started so she walked out of the room to take care of a few things. "Are you scared?" Still silent she nodded. "Why?"

"It's scary." She whispered.

"Has anything bad ever happened before?" She shook her head no. "I'm always here right?" She nodded. "So you have nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't want to." She held on to him tighter.

"It'll be over before you know it. We'll read or we'll watch a movie. We can play a game if you want. It won't hurt. Okay?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay." She whispered. Releasing a breath he nodded at the nurse. She walked over and began hooking her up to the necessary machine.

Fifteen minutes later, Ellie was occupied by the iPad sitting in her lap

FLASHBACK

"I'm nervous. Are you nervous?" Mellie rubbed her sweaty hands on her pants.

"I'm trying not to be. But everything has been fine up until this point."

"You're right." They sat in silence waiting. Watching the clock. Waiting. Pacing. Watching the clock. Waiting.

After what felt like an eternity, a nurse walked into the waiting room, her expression unreadable. When she got closer to them she smiled and they knew everything was okay. "It's a girl. She's 6 lbs 5 oz and perfectly healthy. Sarah would like for you to come see her."

Silently they followed the nurse down the hall and around a corner until they reached the door that separated them from their little girl. After she opened the door for them, the nurse stepped out of the room leaving them. "Hi." Sarah greeted them as she held the small bundle. She looked up at them with tired eyes, evidence of all the she had just been through. "Do you want to hold her?"

Nodding, Mellie reach for the baby and held her close. Her eyes were closed and her hands covered most of her face but they could already tell that she was beautiful. "Hi baby." She rubbed her hand over the baby's arms and hand and then her head, noticing the light brown hair there. "You want her?" She looked up at Fitz.

"Yeah I do." He smiled as he took the baby and allowed her to settle in his arms. "Hi there gorgeous." He looked at her as if he were trying to commit her to memory. He took in every feature, the way her chest moved as she breathed, how her hands would curl and uncurl on occasion.

"Did you pick a name yet?" Sarah asked looking between the two of them.

"Yeah we did." He still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "Eloise Marie."

END FLASHBACK

Fitz was brought out of his thoughts by a small hand tapping his chest. "Daddy!" When she had his attention, Ellie pointed down at the iPad. "Game?" She asked. Once she had what she wanted she was focused on the tablet again.

Distracting her the whole time worked. Soon the treatment was over and they were back in her hospital room. After giving her numerous toys to keep her attention, Fitz walked out into the hallway to make a phone call. He checked for a signal, but when he couldn't find one he started towards the elevator. As he got closer he noticed Olivia waiting for the elevator as well. "Is seeing each other at elevators becoming a thing?" He asked once he was close enough.

Smiling, she looked up at him. "It seems that way."

"How are you?" He asked as they walked onto the elevator.

"I'm good." She answered. "How are you? How's your daughter?" She added.

"I'm good and she's doing better." They were interrupted by the elevator door opening on the next floor and a flood of people getting on. Olivia moved over closer to Fitz to make room. For the first time, Fitz got a whiff of her perfume and he knew immediately that he was in trouble. He had noticed before that she was a beautiful woman, but something stirred within him when she moved closer.

They traveled down a few more floors before the doors opened again. Already nervous at the closing gap between their bodies, Fitz had to pull himself together as he watched more people enter the elevator. He swallowed hard and tried to regulate his breathing as Olivia's hand brushed against his arms as she tried to reposition her bag to make room for the extra people. Fitz cursed the small elevator that they were all cramped in.

"Sorry." She said with a smile. She looked up at him and was shocked at the look in his eye. His eyes were fixed on hers and she could have sworn that they were not that grey all of the other times she had looked into them.

"It's fine." He croaked. Inwardly chastising himself for the change in his voice. They both remained silent until the doors opened back up and everyone began to empty the elevator.

"So..uh.." Fitz started trying to break the awkwardness between them. "Where're you headed?"

"Oh." She rubbed her arm. "Back to my office. I was only here for lunch. You?"

"I'm just making a phone call." He held up his phone. "I couldn't get a signal inside and I need to make sure my livelihood is still intact." He chuckled, referring to his job.

She nodded. "I should go."

She turned to walk away looking down at her watch. Before Fitz could think any better of it he called her name. When she turned around he realized that this could either go very well or very bad but he had to ask. "Um..I was..I..uhh." He stuttered.

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe want to get coffee sometime. Or if you don't like coffee we could get tea or something. But it's okay if you don't want to. I just like talking to you and you give good advice and I could really use a friend right. You seem like you'd be a good friend to have. But-" He was talking so fast that Olivia could hardly find a place to interject.

"Fitz." She smiled, shaking her head as she reached into her purse. "Here." She placed the card into his hand. "Coffee sounds great. Call me and we'll set up a time and place. I really have to go though."

"Okay." He said. At this point he was smiling like an idiot. "I'll call you." When she was gone he stood there for a second. He had almost forgotten about the call he needed to make.

XOXOXOXOXO

After finally finding a time that worked for both of them, Fitz was finally having that cup of coffee with Olivia. He had not seen her at the hospital since he asked her and he had missed her presence. He had arrived a few minutes ago, and found a table that was quiet where they could sit and talk.

"You haven't been waiting too long have you?" Olivia asked as she pulled out the chair and sat down facing Fitz.

"No I just got here. I haven't even ordered yet." He said.

"Oh okay. Good." She put her jacket and purse on the back of the chair and turned around to say something else but stopped. She smiled.

"What?" Fitz asked confused by the look on her face.

"You have a-" She pointed to his shoulder. "There's a.." She giggled before she could even get the statement out of her mouth. "You have a pink feather on your shoulder." She reached across the table and grabbed the object off of his shoulder.

He watched her as she back down in her seat, feather in hand. "Ellie." He said laughing. "She wanted to have a tea party earlier and for Eloise a tea party is not complete without feather boas and those big obnoxious sunglasses."

"How is she? Ellie?"

"She's doing really good. The doctor thinks she might be able to go home soon."

"That's great." She noticed that he seemed less stressed than she had seen him before.

"Yeah." He nodded. "How's your niece?"

"Oh she's good. She went home last week."

"That would explain why I haven't seen you around. I missed you." Realizing what he had said, Fitz tried to recover. "Being around..I missed seeing you around..you know..the hospital."

She laughed at him as he tried to get himself together. "So coffee?" She pointed to the counter.

"Yeah. What can I get you?" He asked standing up.

"I'll havee the same as whatever you get." She answered.

Their coffee was long gone but they had been sitting in the same spot for well over 2 hours. They talked about everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Long story short." Fitz said between laughs. "I was terrified of squirrels for 3 months."

"How did that go?"

"Anytime I was outside and there was a squirrel within sight I would scream my head off. My mom stopped letting me go outside."

"That's hilarious." Olivia said as she tried to catch her breath. "Thank goodness you were able to get through something so traumatic and continue on with your life."

"Haha." He said sarcastically. "Make fun of me all you want but when you're a small kid squirrels can terrifying. Especially after they try to attack you."

"Okay. If you say so."

Fitz looked down at his watch. "I had better go. I try not to be away from Ellie for very long." He said standing up.

"Yeah I should probably get home too."

He reached out to hug her and smiled at how she seemed to fit perfectly into his arms. "Can we do this again sometime?" He asked when they separated.

"Yes." She answered with a smile. "I would like that." They went their separate ways. Both had huge smiles on their faces thinking of the other.

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and stuff. Hopefully I will update soon. If you would like you can follow me on Tumblr at: 4noptimisticpessimist**


	3. Hold On We're Going Home

**So I'm not even going to get into that nonsense that was this week's episode of Scandal. I have no words.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"So tell me about your family." Fitz placed a cup of coffee in front of Olivia.

"Well." She stopped to take a sip. "I'm the youngest of two. My sister Lauren is three years older than me."

"She's Sophia's mom. Right?" He asked thinking back to when they first met.

"Yep, she is."

"Okay. Keep going."

"My mom, Maya, is the most amazing woman. She's a retired elementary school teacher. She's kind and funny and you're not going to leave her house without a full stomach." She laughed. "My dad, Eli, has a big personality and he's kind of loud. That's where I get it I guess." She added with a smile.

"What does your dad do for a living?"

"He used to be a doctor. He's retired now too."

"Are they still together?" Fitz asked curiously.

"Yes. They argue just like you would imagine an old married couple. They're at each other all the time. 'Eli would you turn that damn game down. I am trying to think over here.' 'Think about what? It's not even loud. You're fine.'" She said imitating her parents. They both laughed. "What about your family?" She asked.

"I have two brothers. I'm the oldest, then Jonathan and Andrew. Jonathan is married to Gia, who I've mentioned before and we work together as partners. We took over my Dad's law firm when he retired." He took a deep breath. "Andrew on the other hand, he's a bit immature. He's always getting into something and then expects one of us to come save him. Sometimes I don't know who's more mature. Him or my daughter?"

"Your parents?" She asked noticing he had skipped over them.

"My parents got divorced when I was younger. My father treated my mom like crap and finally she couldn't take it anymore so she left."

XOXOXOXOXO

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mellie you can't be serious. Don't you think you've done enough to that man?"_

"_Anna I didn't come all this way for you to yell at me. I know I've done some really screwed up things to Fitz. I don't need you throwing it back in my face." Mellie said to Anna, her best friend since childhood._

"_Mellie, you had an affair and miscarried another man's child. A child that Fitz to this day thinks is his."_

"_ANNA." Mellie yelled before she realized what she was doing. Lowering her volume she continued. "I was going to tell him. I was, but he wanted a child so bad and I couldn't do that to him."_

"_You didn't tell him and then when the baby died and you realized you couldn't have children you adopted one to replace it and keep him around just a little bit longer."_

"_Anna." She started._

"_No. Mellie you need to hear this. You need to realize how fucked up all of this really is. You've been lying to him for years."_

"_I almost left him" Mellie said just above a whisper._

"_What?" Anna asked._

"_Last month, Fitz took the baby to his mother's and the nanny was gone for the day so the house was empty. I had my suitcase and I was packing it. I was ready to go. I almost left."_

"_What stopped you?"_

"_It took me forever to work up the nerve to actually pack. When I started I didn't have that much time left and they got back before I finished. And I thought I would just walk out of our room and tell him that I was leaving but then I chocked."_

"_Why?" She asked curiously._

"_I'd be alone."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I've never been alone. First I was with my parents, then when my mom died I still had my dad, then I was college and I met Fitz. It's never been just me and I don't know how to do that."_

"_So you're just going to be miserable and make Fitz miserable and eventually your child because you're afraid of being by yourself?"_

"_I just..My father was a southern man and in his mind him you married a man and you made your whole life about making him happy. That's what I did. And then it started to not be enough anymore. Then I met Jeff and I don't know what it is about him."_

"_Do you love him? Jeff?"_

"_No." Mellie answered immediately. "I don't know." She added. _

"_Then Mellie what the hell are doing?" Anna asked._

"_I don't know." Mellie ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I don't know. I don't even know who I am anymore."_

_Anna took a deep breath and stood. "I need a drink. Do you want a glass of wine?"_

"_Do you have something stronger?" _

_Mellie was drunk. There was no other way to describe her current state. She could barely stand and all of her words came out as one long jumble of letters._

"_Mellie, honey, there's no way you can drive. Where's your phone so I can call Fitz?" Anna asked struggling to get Mellie back on the couch._

"_No."_

"_No?" Anna looked down at her._

"_Don't call Fitz. I don't want him to know I was drunk." She slurred. "Call Jeff."_

"_Mellie I don't think-" She started but Mellie interrupted her._

"_I don't care what you think. Just call him."_

XOXOXOXOXO

"Good news." The doctor said excitedly as he entered the room. "Increasing the dosage of chemo worked. Ellie's showing signs of improvement. If she continues progressing at this rate we should be able to send her home next week and do day appointments."

"Does this mean it's possible for her to make a full recovery?"

"We won't know for sure until we get to the end of the treatment, but as of right now I would say yes."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Fitz said grabbing the doctor's hand to shake it. "You have no idea how grateful I am. You've saved my little girl's life."

"Mr. Grant you don't have to thank me for doing my job. Your daughter did most of the work. She's strong that one. You're doing a great job."

"Thank you. Dr." Fitz was turning to walk towards the door but stopped when he heard the doctor speaking again.

"Mr. Grant." The doctor said. "I've treated many kids and I've seen many families and I have to say that I admire how much you love and care for your daughter. We don't always see that even with biological children and it's refreshing to witness."

"Thank you Doctor." Fitz replied sincerely.

Some time later, Fitz was sitting in Ellie's hospital room watching yet another princess movie with her. He listened as she sung along happily, a smile on his face. His smile faded though, when he realized that she had stopped singing and was staring at the screen intently.

"Daddy." She called.

"What is it, ladybug?" He asked concerned at her sudden change in mood.

"I want to be Rapunzel."

"Why do you want to be Rapunzel?"

"She has hair." She replied sadly.

"Oh Ellie." Fitz pulled her into his lap. She had lost the hair on her head some time ago and most days she didn't seem to notice but there were also days like today. "Look at me." When she turned to look at him he continued. "You're so beautiful, ladybug. You're smart and you are so sweet and you make my life so much better. You don't even need the hair. And you get to wear all those cool hats." He smiled. "I wish I could wear all those hats."

"Daddy you'd look silly." She laughed.

"No, I wouldn't." He took the hat that she had been wearing and tried to put it on his head. When he got it on as far as the small rainbow colored hat would go he looked down at his daughter. "See?" She shook her head. "No?" She shook her head again.

"It's better on me."

He took it off and put it back on her head. "If you say so." He replied jokingly. "Wow." He gasped, which made her smile. "Look how pretty you are. I wish I was that pretty." He kissed the side of her head. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked. She turned her head and touched her puckered lips to his.

XOXOXOXOXO

"_She says that she can make it in the house without Fitz realizing you dropped her off, but I just have a really bad feeling about this." Anna said nervously. She opened the door for Jeff to come in._

"_Don't worry about it. We've done this before." He replied._

"_Listen." She said and he turned around to look at her. "I don't know you, but Mellie is my friend. She's my best friend." She corrected herself. "She asked me to call you and although that was a horrible decision I did it. I'm trusting you to get her home safely."_

_After much struggle, Mellie was seated in the passenger seat. "Mellie." Anna called. "Call me when you get home. Okay?" Mellie nodded. "I'm trusting you with her." Anna gave Jeff one last warning look and then they were gone._

_She watched the car until she couldn't see it anymore. _

XOXOXOXOXO

"Are you excited?" Fitz watched as Ellie attempted to put her shoes on. She looked up at him and nodded excitedly. "You haven't been home in over a month." He helped her put on her shoes once he noticed that she was getting frustrated with her lack of results. "And I think there is going to be a surprise for you there."

"What?" Her eyes grew with excitement.

"You'll have to wait and see when we get there."

"Can we go now?" She asked, ready to get home and see what was waiting for her.

"We have to wait for the doctor to come first." He sat down beside her on the bed. "But I wanted to ask you a question." He started, not exactly sure how to approach the topic. "How would you feel if I told you that I had a friend that I would really like for you to meet?" With all of her attention now focused on going home, she shrugged. "Her name is Olivia and she's really nice."

"Is she pretty?" She asked.

"Yes, she is pretty."

"Is she a princess?"

"No. She's not a princess." He chuckled. "So, should we invite her for dinner?" She nodded again and Fitz continued to gather her things.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Jeff was starting to regret having come to pick up Mellie. First she was crying. When that stopped she had become angry for no apparent reason. Drunk Mellie was definitely not a side of her he ever wanted to see again. "Mellie, I don't understand why you're mad at me?"_

"_I'm mad at you." She spat. "Because you make me realize everything I missed."_

"_What?"_

"_You think I wanted this life?" She looked at him. "A husband I don't love and a child I didn't want. My father wanted me to marry that man because he thought-" She stopped. "It doesn't matter what he thought."_

"_I don't know what you want me to say. When we started you told me that you didn't want anything serious with me." He glanced at her before turning back towards the road. "You know how I feel about you."_

"_I know what I said. I just don't want this life anymore and I don't want to feel like this anymore."_

"_Tell me what you need me to do Mellie." He looked at her. _

_She never answered the question. Instead she turned to look out the window._

XOXOXOXOXO

"Home sweet home." He unlocked the door and opened it.

"There she is." A voice came around the corner. Ellie bolted for the kitchen in search of the voice.

"UNLCE DREW!" She screamed and launched herself into Andrew's arms.

"Let me look at you." He leaned back to get a better look. "Pink is definitely your color." He noticed her pink shirt. "You're the most stylish almost 4 year old I've ever seen." He looked over at Fitz who had been observing the two. "Fitz, bro, how are you?"

"I'm good." He answered.

"Just good. That's it? C'mon. Give me more than that." He adjusted Ellie in his arms. "What's new?"

Before he could answer, Ellie did. "Oooh. Daddy has a new friend. Her name is Olivia."

"A new friend?" Andrew asked. "Girlfriend?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." Fitz clarified.

"She's coming for dinner." Ellie said looking between the two men.

Andrew looked at her. "Daddy's girlfriend is coming for dinner?" He asked. She answered with a nod.

"Okay you two." Fitz said trying to end this conversation. "She is not my girlfriend and I haven't even asked her to have dinner yet. Okay?"

"Fine." Andrew answered. "Anyway." He turned his attention back to Ellie. "I have a present for you." He placed her on the ground and walked out of the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a very large box. He placed it in front of her. Instantly she was tearing at the paper.

"Really, Drew?" Fitz looked at the large box. "You got my 3 year old a dart gun. That thing is almost as big as she is."

"Yeah." He said smiling. "I got the biggest one the toy store had."

Before Fitz could say anything else Ellie spoke, excitement clear in her voice. "Open it!" She was trying her hardest to get the box open but was failing.

"You always get her the most ridiculous gifts." Fitz said chuckling. He shook his head as he watched his daughter try to lift gun.

"It's heavy." She whined trying to hold on to the gun.

XOXOXOXOXO

"_Mellie. No. No. No." Jeff shook Mellie harder and harder trying to get her to wake up. He had taken his eyes off the road for just a second and by the time he looked up it was too late to do anything about the SUV speeding towards them. "Mellie. Please wake up. Come on." He shook her again._

_The truck had hit her side and completely destroyed her door. He could hear the sirens in the background and tried to turn around to see if they were coming but it was too painful to move his neck._

_He looked over at Mellie as best as he could. Her chest wasn't rising anymore. _

_**Alright! Let me know what you think. I will update soon!**_


End file.
